Jigsaw in Jump City
by TrixieStixs
Summary: I know there was a story called this before... please look inside if you where a fan of the last one. Explains whats going on. A Saw/TT crossover kind of thing.
1. Chapter 1

I know there was already a fiction titled this with the same idea, but before you get really pissed off let me explain . The author of that story **beastboyxxx** has discontinued it, and gave me permission too write my very own. So, the first chapter is going to be uploaded in about a day or too. If you have any questions or suggestions please P.M me.

Thank you for understanding, **TrixieStixs**

Also special thanks to **beastboyxxx** for letting me make my own version.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jigsaw in Jump** **City**

**Chapter 1: Kitten **

**By: TrixieStixs**

* * *

A blonde teen awoke to complete darkness; she woozily pulled herself up to a standing position. A cold feeling ran up her spine as soon as her bare feet touched the cold metal she was laying on. As soon as the teen stood up, bright lights engulfed the room blinding the teen momentarily. She put her hand up to her face trying to shield some of the light as she tried getting her sense of balance back.

The teen, wearing a pink hair band in the middle of her bright blonde hair that went a few inches past her shoulders; Her bright blue eyes had a shimmer of white in them as they darted across the room, still not comprehending the situation. Wearing a pink prom dress that went down to her bare feet, with a pink rose corsage on her left breast.

Her frightened blue eyes wondered the room as she took in the grave situation that she was in. The teen seemed to be on a platform that was about two stories high, the platform was fifteen by fifteen feet, with a good twenty feet separating the edge of the platform and the rest of the room. The platform itself was made out of concrete, it was in the middle of room that seemed abandoned, and unkempt for many years. There seemed to be a bridge, the only exit off the platform, on the wall across from her. An old fashioned T.V set sat a few feet above the makeshift bridge. By her feet lay a metal chain connected to two empty sandbags, one dangling off the left the other the right, sat over two buttons. A bizarre contraption sat on the left side of her. The teen made her way to the edge of the platform as she looked down in horror at what she saw. Wooden spikes filled the gaps left from the raised platform in the empty room, as she slowly walked back away from the edge of the platform, the television turned on.

The teen stared at the T.V as a pale white puppet in a black suit and a red bowtie, with red spirals on its giant cheeks turned to face the teen. The teen had a quizzical look on her face as the puppet began to talk. "Hello Kitten, I want to play a game. Your whole life you've always been self centered and materialistic. You've tried to obtain the most valuable things money can buy, while ignoring the thing that has the most value, life. Today I'm going to show you that value, and test your desire. The room your in will either offer you salvation, or it will be your demise. As I'm sure you know the only way out off this room is across that bridge, the bridge will be lowered in thirty minutes. The problem is that the buttons on the far left and right side of the room will go off in two, causing your death. When the buttons are initiated the platform you are standing on will rise crushing you to your death. There are two ways to stop this, rely on what you have always done, or destroy the source of your problems: your hands. The device on your left is designed to free you from your materialistic ways by removing the source of your problem and guaranteeing your life by disarming the buttons. The device will cut off your hands, and offer you true salvation. The other alternative is to hold the weight of all the useless things that weigh you down in life, until the bridge is lowered. So Kitten, will you risk your life to keep your old ways, or will you truly value your life. The choice is yours, live or die, make your choice." With that the television clicked off leaving Kitten in udder shock.

Kitten raising her fist angrily at the screen said, "Don't you know who my dad is? He is going to get you, no one messes with Kitten!" As soon as she finished her rant, two timers went off on ether side of the T.V screen. They were both digital clocks with red lights to shine the numbers, the only difference was the fact that one was set for two minutes and the other thirty.

Kitten looked over as sand started filling the sandbags with each passing second the bags inched closer to the buttons. "This has to be some sick joke," Kitten tried telling her self as she moved to the strange device to her left.

The device seemed harmless enough at first glance, but upon farther investigation she saw the nefarious intentions it was made for. The device had an arm size hole at the top of it, as kitten looked inside she saw, a button and the tip of a saw blade. Kitten then looked over as the timer had already ticked down to a minute and a half.

"Fuck me," Kitten said to herself, as she looked down at her hands as she but her right hand into the deadly device. Her fingers edged closers to the buttons that would sever her lovely and delicate hands. She was almost touching her salvation until at the last moment she pulled her hand back

"I'm not losing my beautiful hands for you, creep!" Kitten yelled to her mysterious captor, as she shook a clenched fist at the television set that was now blank.

The teen then moved over and grabbed the two metal chains that were connected to the sandbags. "This shouldn't be too hard," The teen said in her usual arrogant tone as she pulled the chains up to her waist. The sandbags after all weren't that heavy, at the moment.

As the thirty minute timer ticked down she look over at the device as it began getting engulfed by the ground. Kitten looked at the timers; she saw that the one that was set to two minutes had expired. As she looked back the device had now vanished, as if out of thin air.

Kitten's smug look of confidence soon faded as she saw that the sand started pouring into the bags at twice the speed. The bags got heavier with every passing second it seemed to the blonde teen.

"Fuck!" Kitten moaned as the two sand bags hovered just inches away from her demise. Kitten looked over at the timer; it was at ten minutes now. "Now only if I could hold on just a little bit longer," but as soon as the teen finished her sentence, the bags slid down and touched the buttons.

Kitten fell backwards as the chains detached from the bags. Kittens first words where, "My daddy is going to make you pay!" her voice slightly cracking. Her facial expression had a look of fear and hopelessness as her fate loomed ever closer.

Kitten began to panic as the roof above her began to come closer, making a loud clicking noise in the process. "This sick basterd is going to crush me..." Kitten thought to herself as she looked furiously for a way to escape her fate. The teen had run out of time though, as the roof edged closer. It had slowly made its way a few inches above her head, her life would surely end quickly.

Kitten was on her knees by this time when she decided to hang off the edge and hope for the best. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she watched in horror as the concrete slab moved closer to her dainty fingers, the only thing protecting her from the spikes below.

Kitten screamed in pain as the concrete finally made contact with her fingers, Kitten tried not to squirm in pain. But it was a feeble attempt she could not overcome her body's natural reaction to the pain she was feeling. Kitten's body jerked awkwardly as she hung two stories above the spikes that would eventually cause her demise. Kitten's fingers detached at the knuckles as blood squirted onto the now solid block of concrete as she fell to her doom. The teen fell like a rock as her body hit the spikes it made an unpleasant impaling sound.

* * *

Robin's face had a distorted-disgusted look on it as he looked at the young beautiful teen's destroyed body. Before him was the mutilated body of a girl he once knew. Kitten's body was impaled, back first, in several different spots; there was a metal spike going through both her arms, one through her right hand that was missing the tips of her fingers starting at the knuckles, one through her left kneecap that had the bone sticking out on the top; three through her chest, and one going through her open mouth. There had been a jigsaw piece about the size of a half dollar that had been cut out of her right arm.

"This is the third body this week with a jigsaw piece cut out of it." Cyborg said, with a distraught look and tone.

"We still don't have any leads," Beast Boy added sadly.

"I think I have an idea about who's behind this," Raven said, as she pointed to the two slabs of concrete. It appeared to have something written on it, in ether red paint or blood.

Look CloSer Boy Wonder was written to toy with the leader of the team. Something was off with the capital S, it was in a familiar style that the team of superheroes knew all to well. This was especially true for Robin, he had spent countless hours trying to bring down the criminal that used that symbol, and some would even go as far to say he was obsessed. He couldn't let this one go, after all the countless villains he had put away, none could bring him the satisfaction of bringing him down. The one that always got away, the only one that could ever best him.

"Slade," Robin said in a dark almost angry tone, "You're not getting away this time."


End file.
